Bathtubs are way better than mud
Bathtubs are way better than mud released: 2005 Plot Henry and June were relaxing at the hot bathtubs because they’re relaxing with their swimsuits they are cooler than mud. Transcript Henry: hey june since the wash song is the popular british song in the world, that means we are going to take a bath, because they are way better than mud. because mud is for pigs only. June: that's right, yall, because today is going to be a wonderful weekdays. Henry: here's a song, (starts to jump in the bath with June) one two three, it's been fun to play with dirt, getting grubby doesn't hurt June: but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: this is what I always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: soap on my fingers and in between, make sure that they are really clean June: rinse and dry, then I'm done Henry and June: a wash with nick is so much fun. Henry: boy, this sure looks like fun and not dirty. June: yeah, exactly. Henry: thank you, june. you're a sweet kind of the child girl. and hey, we love this water better than dirty mud puddle. June: good choice, henry. i know we can make it. Henry: awesome! June: can you wash my hair please? Henry: sure! (Washes june's hair) June: how does my hair look? Henry: pretty good. Do mine? June: yes. (Washing henry's hair) Henry: that looks awesome. June: yes, washing, remember? (Sings) scrub a dub dub, i’m Washing in the tub henry: oh yeah girl, your pretty june: yes, I am henry: hear that, it’s pop music coming (a bathroom turns into a party with disco lights) henry: hit it! yeah! we got that, real bathtub with bath stuff go under the bath of my back of my whole feet Scrubing on my whole toes scrubbing arms by my side You got that rubber duck and rex Waiting on you to look my way and scrub Your little cute tummy over here, June my cute girl, hand me another soap, yeah! June: (giggles) Henry: All them other boys wanna have some fun and take a bathtub, But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out Out where the tub splish splash splosh, row, row my boat Floatin’ down the buh-bathtub, catch us up a little rubber ducky Gonna blow all the bub bub bubbles, when I go inside and be safe right, Yeah, that’s the new white bathtub! Yeah! Come on June, scrub with me June: Might sit down on my stomach and toenails, Put in my bottle of water and nice Little washy, a little soapy, might just make it rain henry: oh yeah, I wanna see you tickling your toes when you scrub! June: You can splash your tub on a hands Hit that bank and we can ease on in Soak us up a little bath time You know I know what you like, yeah! Henry: yeah girl, scrub your cute little body! rub a dub dub, you are in the tub with me! June: All them other toys wanna have fun up and take you a bath But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out Out where the water splash, row, row my boat Floatin’ down the tub, catch us up a little rubber ducky (ducky squeaks) Gonna blow all the bubbles, when I lay you down and love you right Yeah, that’s the new white bathtub Henry and June: Yeah, that’s the new white bathtub! My new white your new white of this new white bathtub We dance in the tub and your lips land on mine Gonna get our love on Time for some bath to move on All them other boys wanna wind you up and take you downtown But you look like the kind that likes to take it way out Out where the water splashes, row, row my boat Floatin’ down the tub, catch us up a little rubber ducky Gonna blow all the bubbles june: when I lay you down and love you right Yeah henry: and when I go inside and feel safe yeah henry and June: that’s the new white bathtub! Yeah, that’s the new white bathtub! Yeah, that’s the new white bathtub! Yeah, one more time! that’s the new white bathtub! Come on. Henry: yeah. that sure is more fun. June: i hope so. Title: The end Category:Episodes of henry and june in action Category:Series 10